


03 My way or the highway

by SHDZEF



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hostage Situations, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHDZEF/pseuds/SHDZEF
Summary: Katsumoto was watching Noelani trying to patch up Juliet's wound, but he could see that she was bleeding out. He needed to get her out of here, and fast.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Everyone, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	03 My way or the highway

It was supposed to be an easy day, the accused Mark Reynolds already accept the charges, he had killed his mistress when she told him she was expecting.

The poor girl had no idea he was married. His wife suspicious of him hired Magnum and Higgins, Higgins had witnessed the murder. She had managed to restrain Reynolds, but the poor girl was already dead. 

Katsumoto was disturbed by Reynolds's attitude, he was guilty and still act cocky about it. Something wasn't right.

Everything went into madness, he was testifying when suddenly, the bailiffs were attacked by four men. They manage to take guns inside the courtroom, Higgins tried to protect Noelani and was shot in the shoulder.

The four men had put locks on the doors, and make everyone sits along the jury bench. One of them release Reynolds from his shackle and give him a phone.

Katsumoto was watching ad Noelani is trying to patch up Juliet's wound, but he could see that she was bleeding out. He needed to get her out of here, and fast.  
Noelani was focusing on Juliet, she tried but the bullet went through and seems to have nicked a vein, she couldn't stop the bleeding.

"You have to tell Thomas it's not his fault." 

Noelani is surprised by what Juliet just said "Why would he think it's his fault?"

"He was supposed to do the stakeout, but an old friend had a layover. I told him to go and I could handle everything. He still thinks he could have prevented the murder."

Noelani smiles a little at that thought "Don't worry, you will tell him yourself. Besides you could use your wound to have him serves you."

Now it's Juliet turns to smile "I don't think it's going to happen, not the first time I'm wounded, you can't stop the bleeding. And a hostage situation doesn't end up quickly."

"Juliet I'm a world-class pathologist, which means I know how people can die. And you're not dying on me. You promise to go on a double date with me. You're going to be fine."

Juliet smiles, but she feels weak and she's fighting against her desire to sleep.

Reynolds was talking on the phone, but it wasn't to HPD. The man on the other side of the line was yelling at Reynolds. Katsumoto couldn't make what was said.  
The phone of the courtroom ring, but Reynolds was still on the phone and doesn't seems to be ready to pick it up.

Outside the courtroom, HPD had the corridor and all chambers were evacuate. The Lieutnant Akana was trying to establish communication with Reynolds, but nobody was picking up. 

Behind him he could hear a commotion, he didn't have to look at it to know that Magnum and his friends were there. 

He had expected them the moment he had known who was in the courtroom. 

He turned around and signal his officer to let them come closer. The lieutnant didn't have time to play around, not with one of his man in danger. He knew Magnum reputation, and keeping him away was a lost cause. 

Magnum want to say something, but the lieutnant cut him off."Magnum I don't have time for you, I have ten people hostage, and I know that your girlfriend is hurt but doctor Cunha is with her."

Magnum is confused by what the lieutnant just said he doesn't have girlfriend, then he understands, he's talking about Juliet.

"Juliet is hurt, that not why we here. We have information about Reynolds. His father is a mobster in Las Vegas. When Reynolds moved here, he took the name of his mother so the police wouldn't look too closely at him. That's why we're here."

"How do you know that?"

Rick answered, "Icepick contacted me, when he learned that Juliet was the witness of the prosecution."

"Well thank you for the information, we can handle everything now"

"Lieutnant, please we have a plan." start Magnum.

Lieutnant Akana is looking at the three men, like Katsumoto he would prefer to do everything by the book. But Commander McGarret does have a way to handle things which works most part of time. Maybe this Navy Seal will not be as crazy. He wonders how just looking at someone could give him a headache.

"Alright, what is your plan" 

"We give them an escape route, TC bring his helicopter on the roof. We will have a clean shot from there."

The lieutnant is considering the plan, but they still can establish contact with Reynolds.

"Reynolds doesn't respond to our attempt to establish communication."

Rick smiles "Don't worry, Icepick have contacted Reynolds father. His old man is not happy how is son handle himself, Reynolds was suppose to come to Hawaii to live a low profile life after creating trouble for his father in Vegas. Reynolds father will help us."

Suddenly the phone is rigging.

"Lieutnant Akana"

"Listen to me, I want an Helicopter on the roof in ten minutes, or the cop bite the bullet."

"Ten minutes is too short."

"Ten minutes, and every ten minutes you make me wait I will have an hostage kill."

Magnum just signal to the lieutnant that is fine.

"Alright but as a sign of good faith, at least send the hostage who is hurt out."

"No that bitch stays right here, you have nine minutes" Reynolds hang up.

"S.W.A.T is still helping 5-0, I don't have any sniper..."

"It's Ok, I'm still a pretty good shot."said Rick sharing a look with Magnum, he go found a good position on the roof, while TC goes to bring his helicopter.  
Magnum and the lieutnant both goes to the roof to make sure that Reynolds doesn't go away.

Eight minutes later, Katsumoto is being push in front of the hired gun, while Higgins is being use as a shield by Reynolds.

Magnum is there with the lieutnant, both of them have their gun draw and are ready to shoot.

"We have your helicopter, release your hostage now!!" said the lieutnant

"I will release them when I'm safe, not before." 

Magnum looks at Higgins as usual sharing the plan with one of their "look".

Katsumoto is being force on his knee with a gun to his head, but he is ready to take down the hired gun who is holding him, but he 's not sure Higgins could take care of Reynolds. He searching for the third stoodgee. He's not here so he must be waitting for the ambush.

Katsumoto is waiting, he know Rick is good sniper, he just had to be quick.

Rick is watching trought is scope, he can take two men at least, but Reynolds is holding Higgins, he doesn't have a clear shot. He warned Magnum trought his com link. And start the chrono.

At zero, Rick shot successfuly the man pointing a gun at Katsumoto, then he take the men to the left.

As soon the man holding him is down, Katsumoto rolls over take the pistol from the dead man hand and shoot, the one neartest the to the door.

While Magnum and the lieutnant shoot the fourth men.

Higgins try to release herself from Reynolds, but she's too weak . She's now on the ground. Reynold kneeled behing her his gun still against her head.

Magnum is watching, looking for a way out. But his angle is not good, Rick can't get a clean shot.

Higgins can see the knife in one of the dead man boots. 

Reynolds is too busy to see her taking it, so slowly she take the knife. She waits for that split second when Reynolds will release is attention.

She calls upon her training, cold bloody killer, they never vawer, their guns stay still, preferably in a position that if anything happen to them, the hostage will die with them.  
Men like Reynolds, they will always point their guns elswhere to shoot someone or something to appear intimidating.

Without fault Reynolds move his gun from her head toward Katsumoto. That her chance, she use the knife to slash Reynolds writst. He yelled in pain and drop the gun. Higgins rolls over, while Magnum , Katsumoto and the lieutnant empty their guns.

After Magnum run toward Higgins, and take her in his arms. He check he she was not hurt elsewhere. 

"Magnum, Katsumoto and I will deal with the rest. Take the helicopter and bring her to the hospital." As soon as the lieutnant finish his sentence, Magnum picks up Higgins and goes toward the helicopter.

Magnum,TC, Rick and Kumu are waiting for the doctor to come out of surgery. Thanks to Noelani care the damage was less than anticipated.

Juliet is aware of noises, she want to get up, but the pain in her shoulder is too intense. She open her eyes and realize where she is. Everything comes back to her, Reynolds, the shooting, the roof. 

Something is restraining her right hand, she looks and she can see Magnum, holding her hand while he sleep on the chair near her bed.  
She doesn't want to wake him up, she doesn't want to lose the feeling of his hand holding hers.

In the afternoon, her Ohana have come to visit her, Kumu and Noelani push Magnum out so she could refresh herself, and he could eat something.   
Magnum is almost carried out by TC and Rick, refusing to let Higgins out of his sight.

Later when everybody is gone, Magnum stay behind with her. He sat on the chair near her bed.

"Magnum, I'm fine you should go back to the estate, you need to rest."

I'm fine, beside the chair is quite comfy."

"Afraid that I drive the doctors crazy by telling them how to do their job. Or trying to learn how to actually impersonate a doctor."

"Nothing like that, beside your forgetting it's our anniversary."

"What anniversary?" Higgins is confused.

"Well Miss Higgins, today is the third anniversary of our first date."

"What?"

"Yes, it has been three years since our first date. How could you forget something so memorable."

"Are you sure you're not having a stroke?"

"Yes I'm sure, today is the third anniversary of the day I ask you out and we sucessfully stop a group of terrorist."

"Oh my god, the fish you're seriously considering that our first date?" laugh Higgins

"Yes of course. And so is Noelani, I had to explain to her why you won't go on that double date with her."

"Really, you told her what exactly?"

Magnum comes closer and sit on the bed, making sure that he doesn't hurt Higgins.

He took her hand and start kissing it and going slowly up while talking. Making Higgins hold her breathe as she feels the pleasure of his lips on her skin.

"I had to tell her that you couldn't go because we missed our third anniversary. So I had to plan another date."

Magnum is now very close of her, his lips tempting Higgins.

"So what do you have in mind Magnum?" trying to not bite her lips while admiring his.

Rather than talking, Magnum decide to show her what's on his mind by kissing her.

The monotoring of her vital signs letting him know how much she appreciate the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the fish date, I need more alone time with the two of them sharing personal info.


End file.
